Educación
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Tuve que seleccionar una categoría y por practicidad elegí Harry Potter, pero realmente es un cuento original, asi que si te dejaste llevar por el fandom una disculpa, igual estas invitado a leer y comentar. Nota: Una lectora me preporciono la pagina hermana para subir originales, les dejo el link por si gustan seguirla: www .fictionpress. com/s/3075797/1/ (juntenlo)


Disclaimer: Esta historía me pertenece total y completamente a mi, ya esta en proceso de registro y solamente el usuaria de yahoo respuestas que la motivo puede utilizar con previo consentimiento. Si ah alguien le gusta sus comentarios sin bien recibidos, si no, tambien. Por cuestiones de urgencia fue realizada en hora y media, asi que acepto criticas constructivas para pulirla, sin mas por el momento.

**"Educación"**

Por: Ginna O.

* * *

-Diego, levántate...- Como todas las mañanas la voz de mi madre me saco de mi duermevela, en vez de obedecerla una vez mas solo gruñí.- Levántate y a desayunar, el día de hoy es importante, te van a enseñar a pensar.- Esta vez en lugar de seguir esperando a que obedeciera entro en mi habitación y descorrió las cortinas.

-Ya me levanto...- Balbucee antes de que recurriera al agua, fastidiado avance hacia el sanitario, apenas entre en la ducha y el agua comenzó a caer a la temperatura justa para reactivarme, la música que había pre programado se activo y mi día empezó a pintar para mejor, realmente hasta me emocione y todo, durante todos mis años de educación nos habían dicho a mis compañeros y a mí que cuando cumpliéramos los trece años nos realizarían la cirugía cerebral que nos enseñaría pensar como adultos.

Al bajar a desayunar toda mi familia estaba ahí, mi hermana totalmente metida en su trabajo, se dedicaba a sacar cifras para su empresa, mi padre se actualizaba en su ordenador y mamá acomodaba los trastes que acababa de usar de manera sistemática.

-Buenos días- Salude a todos y recibí las mismas palabras de vuelta.

-Tienes quince minutos antes de que pase el recolector- Me indico mi padre sin despegar la vista de su ordenador.

-Pensaba que quizás podría llevarme mamá- Me aventure a comentar - A Luis lo va llevar su madre.

-¿Y por que tu mamá va a perder un día perfectamente productivo para acompañarte?- Cuestiono mi padre mirándome sin expresión- La madre tu amigo no recibió su cirugía, por eso hace elecciones tan poco productivas. -Eso zanjo el tema.

-El recolector llego Diego, ve por tu pase- Me indico mi madre.

Ni siquiera le respondí, me sentí decepcionado aunque sé que estoy siendo estúpido, tome aire antes de ir a la puerta y me recordé que para mañana mismo nunca más me sentiría así, después de la cirugía ya sabría pensar como adulto, mi mente estaría diseñada para analizar datos, y acomodarlos jerárquicamente de manera que me convirtiera en un ciudadano productivo, no tendría que volver a sentir enojo, tristeza, ni felicidad nunca mas... Mi existencia se limitaría a existir y ayudar a la comunidad a prosperar.

-Ya estoy listo mamá- Exclame apenas llegue al recibidor, instintivamente me escondí detrás del muro cuando vi a los recolectores, su traje totalmente blanco y pulcro siempre me ponía nervioso, mi madre me llamo y yo obedecí, seguí a los agentes al exterior del edificio, me tope con todos los chicos de mi edad que vivían en el edificio alineados por sexo y preparados para subir al vehículo recolector, todos miraban sus manos donde les habían pinchado para obtener una muestra de sangre, nervioso extendí la mía.

-¿Estas emocionado?- Me cuestiono el chico del fondo del pasillo, con quien nunca hable por que no estaba en mi nivel de trabajo, desde pequeños nos separaban por habilidades y nos juntaban en la escuela para irnos adaptando.

Asentí distraído y me limite a mirar por la ventanilla, en un alto observe a un par de vagabundos que se encontraban aseándose en una fuente, ambos reían como nunca había visto reír a un adulto, el hombre abrazaba a la mujer y la arrastraba debajo del chorro de agua y esta intentaba soltarse solo logrando que su pareja riera más fuerte, entonces la vi, la creatura más bella que pudiera existir, tenía una piel bronceada por el sol y unos ojos grises preciosos, no debería ser mayor que yo, y sin embargo ¿por qué no estaba en el recolector? Tampoco recuerdo haberla visto en la escuela, ella corrió hacia la pareja de indigentes y comprendí que debían ser sus padres, unas ganas locas de llorar me escocieron cuando ellos la recibieron en un abrazo fuerte, mis padres nunca me abrazaban, era poco práctico, apenas aprendí a caminar y mi madre no volvió a alzarme nunca más.

Por un brevísimo instante que me pareció eterno la niña de los ojos grises me miro, supongo que sintió mi mirada. En sus ojos alegres se reflejo una profunda pena ¿por mi? ¿me tenia lastima? sorprendiendo a todos en el recolector corrió hacia mi sonriendo, yo me levante por impulso y después me sentí estúpido cuando el vehículo arranco de nuevo y ella se quedo diciéndome adiós desde el exterior, me fue imposible volverme a sentar, los vigilantes me miraban con desinterés y me dejaron estar.

-Sigan por esa puerta al área de esterilización- Nos indico la guía, avance con un nudo en el estomago cada vez más pesado, entramos a una habitación llena de camillas donde otros chicos estaban ya en batas y siendo rapados donde el láser haría su trabajo.

Casi en automático me quite mis ropas y me puse la bata después de una rápida ducha, me acomodaron en una camilla, escuche cada vez mas ansioso la maquinilla de afeitar despojar de su cabellera al chico a un lado de mi, en la camilla del frente una niña luchaba contra las lagrimas al ver sus risos caer. No lo resistí, brinque de la camilla pero nadie intento detenerme, solo escuche una breve advertencia de que si no recibía la cirugía no sabría pensar como adulto y nunca tendría un trabajo productivo. No me importo, Salí corriendo del edificio de educación y anduve durante horas sin rumbo fijo.

No se muy bien como llegue a mi edificio, y tampoco como llegue hasta el día de hoy, solo se que nunca olvidare a mi madre en la puerta acomodando mis pertenencias en la calle para que el vehículo de los desechos se las llevara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Cuestione asustado

-Nos informaron que rechazaste la cirugía así que no podrás ser un adulto pensante- Me respondió ella siguiendo con su labor- estamos vaciando tu habitación para convertirla en un despacho mas funcional.

Funcional, detesto esa palabra desde aquel día en que fue lo último que mi madre me dijo, antes de dar la vuelta y entrar hasta que había sido mi casa sin mirar atrás.

Hoy en día miro un vehículo recolector pasar frente a mí, cargado de pequeños de trece años de camino a ser convertidos en adultos, a mi lado, mi amorosa compañera de ojos grises aprieta mi mano como adivinando mis pensamientos.

Puede que al renegar de la educación perdiera mi casa, pero eh encontrado mi hogar.

* * *

Espero y el cuento haya resultado útil y que tu también te animes a escribir alguna propia.


End file.
